


Aphrodite

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Greek Gods [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bitchery, F/M, Love Triangles, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: For a moment, she felt like Aphrodite, trapped in a loveless marriage she could escape through infidelity. The Greek deity had been fought over by thousands of men, yet she had only loved one genuinely: Ares.





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> The plot may be a bit convoluted, so if you’ve never read Ares or Hephaestus, which are in the same series, here’s the rundown: MC is married to Jumin, Jumin lowkey wants to bang Zen, MC is already banging Zen.

(MC) was iridescent. She was ethereal, the melodic phrases of her beauty transcending the mortal plane. She entranced and bewitched with the flick of her wrist, commanding an army of men and women waiting to serve their beloved goddess. Her allure was, in part, due to her effortless blend of grace and elegance, her movements reflecting the gentle stride of a deity. She seduced and ensnared, taking no prisoners, only slaves, in her quest for debauched pleasure.

Rather, that was the way the media chose to portray her. The seductress (MC) Han, who had the ability to make even the most successful men fall to their knees. This was especially supported by the subtle changes in her husband’s behavior, from slightly possessive to downright covetous. A single glance from her narrowed, lust-filled eyes could make even the most faithful partners buckle with desire, tabloids proclaimed. Rumors of her alleged infidelities spread like wildfire, incinerating whatever positive reputation she had built. There wasn’t a week that went by where her name wasn’t in the mouths of both men and women who envied her status, their words drenched in poison potent enough to kill a thousand adult men.

Perhaps (MC) encouraged it, drawing love-bites and possession marks with red and purple lipstick, disheveling her appearance to make it seem as if she’d had a long night. She wore low cut gowns at galas, hung off the arm of Jumin whenever she could, all to direct the spotlight on her, instead of her beloved husband. 

(MC) took a drag of her cigarette, exhaling into the frigid air. Jumin’s penthouse was at least ten stories from the ground, and as she gazed down at the blinking lights of the city, she couldn’t help but wonder if her committing suicide would finally direct the spotlight onto someone other than the tragic Han’s. Investigative journalism, they called it, but (MC) knew it for what it really was: prying. Nosy reporters prying and digging into Jumin’s dirty laundry until they found something that could annihilate C & R Enterprises for good: Jumin’s sexuality. 

The wine in her goblet has gone sour with the bitterness of her situation. Deprived of a husband who could satisfy her, torn between keeping her business intact or her pride. It was an existence built on a throne of lies, and she was forced to sit upon the lies she had built. Lies were thorns, ripping and tearing whatever morality lay in (MC)’s decrepit soul, impairing her ability to feel, to love.

Her phone rang insistently with a notification. Zen was texting her. Her knight in shining armor, ready to rescue her from whatever hardships she was experience. Could he rescue her from the endless cycle that was protecting Jumin’s identity? No, of course not, but he could distract her from it for a time. (MC) implored him to come over, to drag her from the pit of self loathing she had dug herself. He responded accordingly. 

(MC) sighed gently, running her hands through her hair. Her life was exhausting, to constantly pretend to be open, free, welcome to any advances men wanted to make, when in reality, she had only loved two men, and would’ve been faithful if one those men wasn’t gay for the other. For a moment, she felt like Aphrodite, trapped in a loveless marriage she could escape through infidelity. The Greek deity had been fought over by thousands of men, yet she had only loved one genuinely: Ares. 

Such musings were irreverent. (MC) had a responsibility to fulfill, to shroud her husband’s true identity from the public’s brutal, prying eyes, and she would go to the ends of the earth to fulfill that prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment down there!


End file.
